ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE This project brings together investigators from different backgrounds to solve the genetic etiology of congenital anomalies of the kidney and urinary tract (CAKUT). In order to successfully complete the scientific and educational aims of this P20 proposal we will provide infrastructure for administrative support, maintenance of a tissue biobank, and an active Education Enrichment Program. In specific, we will coordinate sample procurement, storage, processing, interrogation, and data authentication from beginning to the end of the project, starting with the unfortunate fetal demise and tissue harvest at the University Hospital of Brescia, Italy to delivery of tissue samples to Drs. Sanna-Cherchi and Sims labs at Columbia University. The Administrative Core will also support our Education Enrichment Program, which includes hands-on and theoretical workshops, seminars and courses, training of fellows and students involved in urologic research, and dissemination of data and scientific materials. Additionally, our core will partner with the Columbia O'Brien Center of Urology, with the additional resources and infrastructure at Columbia University Departments of Systems Biology, Medicine, Urology and Genetics, and with the KURe program at Cornell (D. Lamb). The core will also operate our website to facilitate outreach. Finally, the administrative core will be responsible for overseeing the financial aspects and allocation of resources, as well as the regulatory demands of research and will ensure compliance with data sharing protocols.